


Day 18: Daddy

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [18]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Jesse swears that the Blackwatch Commander is only doing this to humiliate him but then again, maybe he enjoys this more than he would like to lead on.





	Day 18: Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Do I like McReyes better than mchanzo, mcgenji, or r76? no. Is the porn enough to keep me here? Definitely.

“It was a joke,” Jesse says with a breathless laugh, squirming a bit under the hands that grip his hips. He just wanted the older man to take him now. He had been teased for too long now and was already prepared more than enough to take the other man’s cock yet for some reason Gabriel was holding this over his head.

“You called me it earlier,” Gabriel says with a small laugh, “Joke or not, I want you to say it again.” The Blackwatch Commander smirks as he continues to tease his member against the wet, pink hole of Jesse’s ass. “Tell daddy you want his cock.”

The sharpshooter groans, pushing up to try and move onto his knees but the older man grabs his arms and forces them behind his back to keep him in place. McCree only struggles for a moment more before huffing out in frustration. This was humiliating to him. The older man turns him suddenly, pushing him down onto his back and scooting between his legs. “Tell me,” he encourages again with a wide grin.

It is even worst with Gabriel looking down at him. Jesse’s face burns bright red and he tries to hold out, but when he feels the head of a dick pressing against his entrance again, he finds himself caving. “Fuck me, daddy,” he says a bit begrudgingly. He expected to regret it but when Gabriel sinks into him he moans out lowly.

Jesse is surprised by how into it Gabriel seems. He rolls his hips into his subordinate quickly, groaning as he grips him by his calves and pushes his legs into the air. “Yeah? You like it when your daddy fucks you, baby?” he asks filthily,  hoisting the legs over his shoulders as he leans in closer to the other man.

McCree moans and whimpers out as Gabriel fucks him. Hearing how the older man comes unraveled at the word he cannot help but indulge him. “Yes,” he groans out, “Yes. Please, harder, daddy. Daddy, I want to be good for you. Daddy.”

It does not take long for them both to come like this. Not five minutes later the two are laying in bed next to one another and breathing heavily with exertion. A giant grin is present on the younger man’s face as he turns to his lover, having realized that the use of that word was less for his own humiliation and more for Gabriel’s gratification. He would have to keep that information tucked away for a later date.

**Author's Note:**

> madam-mess on tumblr


End file.
